30 horas Bar
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: El cuerpo cubierto por el vestido fucsia se tornó suave en los brazos masculinos. Quizás el inglés tenía habilidad para besar… ¿o haber esperado tanto tiempo para ese roce lo hacía extremadamente delicioso? ¿Se volverían a ver?; AU; Multipairing


**Pairing: Inglaterra y Seychelles; América y Belarús; Austria y Hungría; Rusia y fem! Canadá; Sealand y Wy; Taiwán/Japón/fem! China; España y Bélgica; S. Italia y fem! S. Italia; N. Italia y fem! N. Italia; Francia y Jeanne d'Arc.**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Si no te agradan los hetero ni los fics narrados no leas, estás avisado. Narrador omnisciente PoV. ¿Un poco Fail? Uso de nombres humanos. *Eliza= Hungría. Victoria= Seychelles***

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos creadores.**

**A/N: Inspirado en el ballet del mismo nombre. Alguna duda que suscite el fic… ¡nos leemos abajo! ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>30 horas Bar<strong>

¿Quieren que les cuente las historias que la noche entreteje en la intimidad de un bar? ¿La cantidad de vidas que se entrelazan en la profundidad de una copa de vino, o en la alegría de bailar en la pista?

Les presento al _"Budapest"._ Este lugar, es bastante particular. Dónde está situado, es algo que ya me he olvidado, o es secreto y créanme que es mejor que lo sea si ese es el caso. Las paredes podrían atestiguar tantas cosas… así como este viejo tabernero lo hace ahora. Conozco los nombres y la rutina de todos los que llegan aquí. Las historias de amor que se han iniciado y las tragedias por las que aun lloran.

A pesar de la hora, esto aún está vacío, pero en una esquina, el músico se deleita tocando una hermosa melodía a la par que su bella compañera se sirve vino y lo observa tocar sentada en la barra. Ella es hermosa, con ese vestido verde que le llega a las rodillas, perlas rodeándole el cuello y un sombrerillo de plumas en su castaño cabello, todo absolutamente a juego con sus seductores ojos oliva. Sus delicadas manos se posan sobre los hombros de su músico, que en medio de la pieza sonríe levemente, pero no deja de tocar… ¡faltaría más! Si es un concierto para su Eliza. Y ella se lo agradece con su sonrisa. Entre ellos no hay palabras, la música que él interpreta es lo que ella necesita, y las sonrisas que ella le regala son lo que el agradece. Ella es quien le impulsa a venir al bar todas las noches, y él es quien la impulsa a abrirlo siempre. Se aman, de una manera especial. Han estado juntos desde que yo llegué al bar hace mucho tiempo cuando el padre de ella era el dueño, y ella tan solo una señorita. A ella le había hechizado la música y el aire bohemio del jovencito, y a él esos ojos vivaces que le daban una sensación cálida en el interior. Ahora, años han pasado y ellos todavía viven la fantasía de su primer encuentro, en ese mismo lugar.

En el centro de la pista, se encuentra ese inglés que siempre viene al bar, a idéntica hora sin falta. Tiene reservada para sí una mesa y todavía tiene puesto en la cabeza su elegante sombrero, que va a la perfección con el traje sastre que lleva. ¿Qué hace un hombre en apariencia tan fino allí? Sin duda, viene a desahogarse de la vida del exterior… o a buscar algo que perdió. Se pone de pie y llama al mozo; una botella de whiskey le pide y el otro se retira, la noche va a empezar y al mejor cliente deben atenderlo bien, son órdenes de Eliza, que parece tenerle un aprecio especial.

Poco a poco, se acerca a tirones la primera pareja que llega al bar para su cita diaria. Dan la impresión de no soportarse, pero siempre vuelven a la misma mesa juntos. Ella es rubia platino, su largo cabello en una coleta de lado y el vestido azul noche resalta la palidez de su piel. Sus chispeantes ojos azules rivalizan con el de su también rubio acompañante, que se rehúsa a entrar solo al bar y la toma del brazo, a la par que ella se niega a entrar enlazados. Empujón aquí, tirón allá y han entrado de la mano, con el semblante desinteresado pero pidiendo vino y una mesa. ¡Pobre Alfred! ¡Gran mujer de la que se ha enamorado! Parece que esta noche también se negará a escucharlo, pero no apartará su mirada de él. Natalia y él se han frecuentado por años, pero nunca formalizan nada; es una relación bastante extraña. ¿Qué es lo que ella ve en él y él ve en ella? Es un misterio.

Por la escalera van bajando Los Vargas. De ellos no hay mucho que decir; la sonrisa que adorna el rostro de uno, y el revólver que porta el otro nos lo dicen todo. Ambos me saludan cortésmente en su lengua materna, el italiano, y toman asiento mientras el mozo les sirve lo de siempre. Solo ahí pueden descansar de todo, y saben que estamos en un acuerdo de mutuo beneficio. Yo no digo nada, y ellos no dicen nada, fácil, rápido y sencillo… todo en orden para los favoritos de Eliza. Algunos rumoran, y yo que soy el más antiguo sé, que la señora Eliza y su músico tienen lazos con ellos… pero rumores son rumores y que Feliciano le diga _mia mamma, _no cambia mi postura de incredulidad. Solo son conocidos de la señora, aquí todos lo son.

El mayor; Lovino se nota impaciente. Él es muy temperamental, y que las signorinas Marizza y Alessandra no lleguen todavía hace que esté más susceptible…

¡Pero miren a quien tenemos allí! El señor Francis nos honra con otra noche de su presencia. Viste un impecable traje blanco con camisa azul, y va acompañado de su siempre bella Victoria. Los ojos del inglés brillan al verla ataviada de ese hermoso vestido fucsia que resalta su hermosa piel… no se mueve aunque quiere hacerlo. Aún no es el momento, la noche es joven y ella está muy bella, y no puede dejar de percibir como lo mira de pies a cabeza. Se toma otra pinta y observa de mala manera a la señorita Natalia que está discutiendo con Alfred ¡porque le toma la mano! ¡Qué pareja más dispareja! Victoria y Francis toman asiento con los Vargas, y comparten su vino a la espera de las signorinas.

¡Y hablando del rey de Roma mirad quien se asoma! La diabla de ojos verdes y sonrisa gatuna arrastra al castaño del brazo mientras saluda a todos y se toma firme del brazo de su pareja, la fina tela de su vestido celeste la hace ver aún más agraciada de lo que es, y la boa de plumas alrededor de su cuello hace cosquillas en la nariz de Antonio.

La señorita Belle no quiere entender que a él le dan alergia las plumas, y muchas veces se lo ha querido decir, pero al verla tan feliz envuelta en la suya y con esa sonrisa seductora en los labios no puede evitar callar y dejarlo pasar. La quiere, ¿Qué más importa? Todo es de color rosa… así que no escuchan las blasfemias de Natalia porque Antonio le pisó el pie, y las risas que Alfred trata de disimular. Si… para ellos nada más es importante. Viven el idilio del amor sin barreras que se profesan. Se han casado hace un tiempo pero siguen volviendo al bar. Según la señora Eliza es porque quieren seguir sintiéndose parte de una aventura, justo como ella y el señor Roderich.

… y para los Vargas tampoco. Sus signorinas han llegado y para ellos la noche comenzó. Marizza abraza al malhumorado Lovino y por entre la seda de su vestido gris se cuelan las manos del italiano. Iría a ayudar a la señorita, si no supiera que ella sabe defenderse sola. Además no parece necesitar demasiada ayuda cuando sus manos van al cuello de él y se sienta en su regazo; Alessandra hace otro tanto con su italiano menor, mientras Victoria desvía la mirada y Francis ríe con gracia. Él sabe valorar al amor en todas sus facetas.

"_Rod, una para bailar. ¿No sientes tenso el ambiente?"_ le dice Eliza en un susurro y él empieza una nueva melodía. _"London Swing"_ empieza a perfilar sus primeras notas y se enciende la sangre del inglés.

Las luces se atenúan mientras las parejas que se encuentran van a la pista. Alegres se toman de las manos y luego una confusión de brazos, pies y tela de vestidos se forma en la pista. La melodía es tan alegre y divertida que hasta a mí me dan ganas de bailar. El señor Arthur no tiene pareja, pero eso no le impide levantarse de su asiento rumbo a la pista. En el camino, se encuentra con una recién llegada Jeanne que lo toma del brazo mientras lo saluda efusiva.

Victoria se pone de pie, y se acerca, para saludar también e invitarlo a su mesa… pero él se decide por Jeanne y la dolida jovencita regresa a los brazos de Francis… nuevamente el baile ha cesado porque un lento ha comenzado. Por hablar con Jeanne, Arthur no se da cuenta de que Victoria y Francis se han apoderado de la pista y empiezan una sensual danza en la cual sus cuerpos se mezclan como si bailasen para romper cadenas. Sus cuerpos se rozan y sus labios también, pero lo innegable es que la bailarina a pesar de tener la cabeza en el hombro de su bailarín, no tiene los ojos puestos en él.

Lo más interesante de estas personas, es que un lío de amores se teje tras ellos. La señorita Jeanne ama al francés, pero éste ama a Victoria, y ella a Arthur, aunque sea demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo, después del desplante que había recibido.

Y henos aquí la verdadera razón del inglés. Va al bar a desahogar penas y a ver a su señorita, a mirarla sin tocarla y a amarla sin demostrarlo. Toma de la mano a Jeanne y sin así quererlo, un duelo de baile empieza. Pero ninguno mira a su pareja, por estar entretenido con la pareja del otro. Las miradas se cruzan y el aire se tensa, pero solo para ellos. Belle y Antonio se siguen besando, Natalia y Alfred se siguen peleando, los italianos siguen amando y Eliza sigue adorando a su músico, con el vaso de vino en mano.

Curiosos son los giros del tiempo y cuando para uno ha pasado mucho para muchos ha pasado poco; es impredecible como muda el ambiente y transforma el espíritu.

En medio del baile, llegan más señoritas y muchachos. Un marinerito joven, sin duda en sus días de licencia, se acerca a la mesa donde charlan divertidas unas señoritas_. "¿me concede un baile?"_ pide; y la más graciosa de ellas acepta. La pista de baile se llena poco a poco. Unas extravagantes asiáticas llegan del brazo de un tímido joven que lucha por deshacerse del agarre que ellas ejercen ¡lo asfixian! Pero en el fondo las ama a las dos. Más y más gente llega a medida que cae la noche y sube la luna… miren; allá en la esquina una jovencita rubia es cortejada por el ruso, _Madeleine _si mal no recuerdo es su nombre. Sonrío, Iván siempre tan galante con las mujeres. Le regala un girasol y ella se sonroja tímida; mientras él le besa la enguantada mano atrayéndola a la pista. Alfred los ve pasar y le susurra algo a Natalia. Ella se niega, naturalmente… pero al ver que Alfred está decidido a ir no tiene más remedio que acompañarlo y bailar con él. A pesar de su rostro malhumorado sé que le gusta; si no bien podría quedarse en la mesa y dejar que él bailase con pareja de turno… ¡ah las mujeres celosas! Son la delicia de sus parejas.

Todo va bien, la alegría, la diversión, el amor y el vino inundan el ambiente… hasta que ellos llegan. ¡La policía! Vienen en busca de los Vargas.

Se apagan las luces y empieza el tiroteo… una lluvia de balas amenaza la pista y todos corren despavoridos. Llegan por todas partes. Las mujeres gritan y los hombres no saben qué hacer; Roderich y la señora Eliza están confundidos… se supone que nadie sabía del lugar… pero ya no hay que hacer. Solo corren a esconderse.

Los italianos desenfundaron sus armas y devolvieron fuego con fuego, mientras corrían a refugiarse en los numerosos recovecos del local. La señorita Victoria no sabía para donde ir… pero una mano la tomó firme del brazo y la arrastró a un rincón bajo las escaleras.

"_Shh…"_ le dijo poniendo una mano sobre los temblorosos labios de ella _"Solo soy yo. Estás a salvo" _y ella se tranquilizó al ver que era Arthur. No había indicios de Francis por ninguna parte, y puedo asegurar que a ella poco le importaba…

Más balas, griterío y luego… nada más que el más puro silencio. Repentinamente así como todo había comenzado, terminó. Arthur miró por un agujero en la madera y pudo notar que no había ya nadie allí y probablemente los Vargas habían huido… Sonrió. Ojalá así fuera porque en el fondo le caían bien ambos hermanos.

Tomó la mano de la temblorosa Victoria y salió con cuidado del improvisado escondrijo. Al golpe de vista rápidamente divisó a Eliza y a Roderich hablando con los Vargas. ¿No se fueron? ¿Qué había sucedido? Había sangre en la puerta… mejor no preguntar.

Afuera ya clareaba y debían volver al mundo real. Aun con la conmoción de lo sucedido, todos se despidieron y cada uno tomó su rumbo… me pareció ver que la señora Belle se había desfallecido pero el señor Antonio lo tenía todo controlado. Al fondo, iban abrazados Natalia y Alfred… ¡cosa digna de ver! Se necesitaban balas y sangre para unirlos…

Las signorinas, el marinerillo y las demás mujeres habían huido hacia un rato y el lugar quedaba vacío.

Él la miró a los ojos profundos, y pudo ver duda en ellos… La tomó en un fuerte pero a la vez delicado abrazo, tan cerca que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse… en un apasionado beso que llegó como un bálsamo para la locura anterior. El cuerpo cubierto por el vestido fucsia se tornó suave en los brazos masculinos. Quizás el inglés tenía habilidad para besar… ¿o haber esperado tanto tiempo para ese roce lo hacía extremadamente delicioso? ¿Se volverían a ver? Siempre y cuando caiga la noche y el bar esté abierto; el mundo de fantasía donde todos ellos vivían la forma en la que interpretaban el amor, bailando y riendo; cada día siendo testigos de la aventura que conlleva amar y ser amado. En el Budapest nada es lo que se espera, y ese es su principal atractivo.

Cuando se alejaron no se dijeron palabra, eso no era necesario. El besó tiernamente sus nudillos enguantados y con una sonrisa deseó buenas noches… O buenos días que era más preciso debido a lo avanzado de la hora. Pero eso no importaba; el día era largo pero pasaba rápido… y pronto la noche volvería a ser de ellos.

Para que volvieran a ese bar que hacía de telón de sus sueños, de su amor… aunque a la salida, ella fuera para un lado y él para otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado. Era una idea que me rondaba la cabeza y no me dejó en paz hasta que la escribí.<strong>

**La idea surgió después de haber visto el estreno de la obra "30 horas bar" que montó el magnífico Ballet Clásico y Moderno del Teatro Municipal. Es una verdadera delicia ver la puesta en escena, que es mil veces mejor de lo que yo pude llegar a plasmar en el fic. La temática, como ya se habrán dado cuenta es de un bar de los años '20 y las parejas que llegan entretejen sus historias al venir al bar como una rutina de la cual no pueden escapar, porque les es placentera. ¿Qué haríamos nosotros sin ese lugar mágico que nos permite soñar y realizar nuestras fantasías?**

**Espero que hayan captado todo y que se hayan dado cuenta de quién era quien y cada pareja, que cabe decir son mis favoritas. **

**Perdonen cualquier OoC que haya tenido, considérenlo un mundo muy alterno. **

**Si me dejan algún review, dejándome saber su opinión sobre la escritura, la trama o mi ortografía, no duden en hacerlo pero manténganse dentro de las rayas de la cortesía. Recuerden que nadie es profesional aquí.**

**¡Las quiero!**


End file.
